1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling the depth of a three-dimensional image, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for adaptively controlling disparity to control the image depth when a user uses a stereoscopic three-dimensional display of a different size than a display used in a manufacturing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current three dimensional displays generally use a method of projecting images having different disparities to the left and right eyes of a user and applying a three-dimensional effect to the displayed image by adding a film-shaped micro-polarizer, a barrier, or a lenticular lens to a two-dimensional flat display. Three-dimensional displays using this method are classified into stereoscopic three-dimensional displays and multi-view three-dimensional displays in accordance with the number of views of the display. The stereoscopic three-dimensional display displays images of two views and the multi-view three-dimensional display displays images of three or more views.
A realistic image is created using a stereoscopic camera having two incident lenses or a multi-view camera having several incident lenses, and stereo or multi-view contents are created by computer graphic technology. Here, the image or the image contents are created in consideration of human visual characteristics. However, if the characteristics such as size and resolution of the display used in the manufacturing environment are different from those of the display used by the user, the desired three-dimensional image cannot be displayed.